


Bee Mine

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bad Puns, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day, there's only one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack loves not hiding the dopey smile on his face, elbows on the counter with a hand under his chin when he watches Brock walk out the door but then a few seconds pass and everything is normal again and he wishes he could get the balls to ask the guy out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts), [sansjoshiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansjoshiki/gifts).



> This just randomly hit me last night while writing a different Valentine's HH fic and even though there's only one horrible pun in it, I immediately thought of two people I know in specific that would laugh at the whole idea because Jack and Brock are a buncha dorks.

If someone were to ask Jack what his favorite time of the day was, he would always say the window between 7:40am and 7:49am. It was the moment Brock would come into his bakery and order a cup of generic coffee and one of his freshly baked chocolate chip muffins. They’d make light conversation while he would pour the coffee in Brock's stainless steel travel mug and occasionally Jack would steal glances at him while the guy was ogling the display case.

Jack loves not hiding the dopey smile on his face, elbows on the counter with a hand under his chin when he watches Brock walk out the door but then a few seconds pass and everything is normal again and he wishes he could get the balls to ask the guy out.

There’s so much to like about Brock. He’s got a killer smile and a body to match, he’s witty and sharp but gets testy over the most dumbest of things which Jack can’t help but feel enamored by. Sometimes he says things that make Jack think the guy’s flirting with him and on occasion he’ll flirt back but neither of them push it too much and he’s generally gone a few minutes later even if maybe when he checks the time on his phone, Brock looks a little disappointed about it.

Brock is a personal trainer at the big glitzy gym a block away. It’s how they met and this all started. Casual conversation at side by side machines and somehow coffee came into it. You see, Brock has a killer sweet tooth and the coffee conglomerate next door to his work wasn’t cutting it for what he wanted as a sugar intake, he wanted something more. That was when Jack beamed and informed him he was a baker. Before he left he made sure to give Brock one of his business cards and offered his first cup of Joe on the house if he liked anything he was selling. Brock muttered something about being sure he could find something he liked and Jack high tailed it out before the guy saw the color reaching his face.

Jack eventually started to use him as a guinea big, staying up late on random occasions to make new exciting desserts that he could possibly sell. To his amusement or suffering, depending how it was looked at, most of the time Brock was making a lot of noises Jack _maybe_ cataloged for later even if he doesn’t mean to and absently drifts off to think about other ways he could get him to make those noises. 

The week before Valentine’s Day Jack barely gets much of a gander at Brock’s visits because he’s mainly in the kitchen covering orders with some extra hands for the rush. His best friend Bucky works the front for him during those times, peeking his head in every time Brock does come for his regular and sing songs about the guy asking about Jack. Trying to keep his head in the game, Jack tries his best to ignore him because he’s messed up one cake by writing Brock instead of Brent and has to redo it. Whenever he closes those days he heads home wishing he got a chance to say hi or that he asked him out by then so they could meet up later but he has no one to blame but himself and settles in with a book instead.

Soon enough Valentine’s starts stalking around the corner with only two days away and he’s so swamped Jack doesn’t even remember if Bucky mentioned Brock coming in or not in the morning. By lunch time he’s covering the front while it’s quiet when Brock walks in, a smile that looks almost eager across his features.

“Hey, long time no see.”

Jack can’t help the smile spreading across his face, grabbing a coffee cup for him, “Yeah, been busy filling orders. You’re a few hours late today.”

Brock pressed a hand against the top of the large display case, studying the assortment laid out for the day, “Yeah, your other worker? Bucky? Told me to come in at noon if I wanna talk to you about Valentine’s.”

Feeling his face warm even with his scowl over Bucky meddling, he tried to keep his voice casual while getting his coffee, “Oh yeah?”

He turned to find Brock leaning lazily against the counter and staring at him all charming and sweet and whatever he wanted to say next whether it was a question or not, Jack was going to say yes to.

“Yeah, was wonderin’ if I could convince ya to squeeze in an order of chocolate Valentine’s cupcakes for that day, ‘round lunch time? I can pay extra it’s just that my neighbor, well he’s my stupid best friend, he’s real sweet an’- ”

Oh.

_Oh._

A tight smile broke out across Jack’s face and he pulled an order form off the side by the till practically slapping it down before Brock while filling it out rapidly and turning it towards him, “Sure, I can do that for you no problem Brock. Anything you need, just fill out all the missing details.”

He ignored the quizzical look he got and only relaxed when Brock was focused on the paperwork. God he was an idiot for thinking there was a chance with this guy. With a small look of pathetic desperation when he peeked his head in the kitchen, he was able to convince Wanda to save him and because she was amazing at reading him she muttered an excuse about their mixer acting weird and Jack helplessly shrugged in a ‘what can you do?’ fashion before squirming out of the awkward situation.

The next day he manages to avoid Brock without even trying to, the day before Valentine’s always brings in a handful of extra orders he can do as long as they’re not anything elaborate and he spends most of it in the back baking and packing up for pick ups or deliveries.

Valentine’s day soon arrives and it’s busy as usual, an influx of customers coming in to get some extra treats and the tail end of orders being filled. He looks up when Bucky peeks in and the apologetic smile he gets tells him exactly who’s out there.

“Brock’s here to pick up his dozen chocolate cupcakes. You wanna- ”

All Bucky gets is a curt point at a box by the pastry racks sitting there all lonely and Jack knows he’s a coward about it. He tells himself it’ll be okay and after today he’ll talk to Brock again, he just needs some time to adjust to being rejected without actually being rejected and Bucky doesn’t say a word about it he only skirts inside and grabs the cupcakes and goes back out in absolute silence like a ghost. 

Jack closes the days sales and gets all the lights, glancing around forlornly with a heavy sigh as he pulls on his coat, keeping his head low as he lets himself out after flipping the sign to closed and locks the bakery up for the evening. He sent everyone off thirty minutes prior so they could still have time to get ready for whatever dates or events they all had planned. He has to get going and change before meeting up with Bucky for a couple of ‘screw Valentine’s’ drinks.

“I was wonderin’ how long it was goin’ to take for ya to get out of there.”

Startled, Jack turns around to see Brock leaning against one of the parking meters wearing a nice pair of dark slacks and an ash grey button up shirt with a black scarf tied loosely around his neck and his usual peacoat. He looks nice. Like he’s probably on his way to a date. Fun.

Confirming his suspicions was the gift bag in his hand covered in red hearts with rainbow colored tissue poking out. 

Jack tries to hide his disappointment. It was so very sweet; probably something nice in the morning, cupcakes in the afternoon, a little gift to remember the day and most likely heading out for dinner to complete it all. Brock was definitely getting his bases covered for today. Jack considers ditching Bucky for his couch and a pint of ice cream.

“Uh, hey.”

Brock chuckled, holding the bag out looking a little embarrassed, “You uh, didn’t give me a chance to ask you after I ordered the cupcakes so I’m takin’ a chance right now. If you wanna say no, it’s not a big deal I just figured I would ask, ya know?” 

Nodding even though he didn’t exactly get what Brock was eluding to, he took the bag and pushed aside the colorful tissue, retrieving a smiling stuffed bumblebee out of the bag holding a heart against its chest that read ‘Will you _bee_ my Valentine?’.

“Wow, this is..” Jack didn’t know what it felt like it was.

“Terrible? Yeah I know. Been rackin’ my brain tryin’ to figure out how to ask and then I didn’t know if you had someone else you were gonna spend time with so I figured I would drop a hint when I came in to order the cupcakes but then you had that issue in the kitchen and all that shit. I figured maybe when I picked them up but uh, Bucky said you were real busy.”

Jack bounced the stuffed toy against his palm a few times, giving it a squeeze as he stared at it’s adorable big eyes letting out a small laugh, “I wanted to ask you but I’ve been a little chicken about it. I figured you had set up something with your neighbor.”

“My neighbor?” Brock blurted out, squinting for a moment before he realized, “ _Oh_. Steve. Fuck no. He just broke up with his stupid ass boyfriend _finally_ and he’s been mopin’. Another friend of his decided to have an anti-Valentine’s day party and well, since I planned to see if you were free I wasn’t sure if I’d be joinin’ them in their lil gatherin’ so I ordered the cupcakes as a token either way. I know they were nice lookin’ and even if it was an anti party, he still woulda liked ‘em. He’s a damn hopeless romantic, that idiot.”

Jack knew the feeling all too well, staring at the bee in serious shock.

Brock was staring at him carefully, “So Jack..don’t leave a man waitin’ here. Will you _bee_ my Valentine?”

It was always those copper brown eyes that did him in, shimmery and soft and maybe a little hopeful right then. Even with the silly pretense he could see Brock was nervous and absolutely out of his element, the pun was definitely someone else’s idea and it warmed his heart to know Brock was that worried about making an impression, albeit goofy one knowing it was to keep it light.

He must have been taking too long to answer, lost in his own head because he saw Brock’s face shift just a little, glancing aside.

“Yeah, I know it’s dumb. I shouldn’t have- ”

“No,” Jack stepped forward, resting a hand on his shoulder, “I’m just surprised. I had this whole idea you were set up to go on a date and the cupcakes. I’ve been trying to forget my feelings and then you show up after I close with a punning bee that seems so unlike you but also weirdly fitting and I just don’t have words. I definitely wanna _bee_ your Valentine.”

The tension in Brock seemed to immediately drop away and he grins, Jack can’t help mimicking the expression, “So, can I take ya out to eat?”

It’s the moment reality reminds him about Bucky and he winces, “I can’t. I promised Buck we would unwind with some drinks at a bar we go to, actually I have to get a quick shower in still and change. I’m sorry.”

Brock shook his head, “Nah it ain’t your fault I took so damn long.” He suddenly brightened, “Hey, your friend mind drinkin’ at a party instead of at the bar? We could go to Steve’s place, everyone’s pretty decent and it starts in about half an hour.”

Thinking about it, Jack definitely didn’t mind sharing Brock with some friends and hopefully a few laughs, holding his phone out, “Yeah that should be alright. Give me your info and maybe time to get changed and grab Buck.”

When Jack gets his phone back he can’t help but adore the way Brock can’t stop smiling, generally he’s smirking but right now it’s all smiles. He can’t help himself either when he pulls him close by his coat and kisses him, short and sweet. 

“I shoulda done that awhile ago.”

Barking out a laugh, trying not to look as surprised as he was, Brock nods in agreement, “Damn right you shoulda. I’ll..see you soon Jack.”

Jack should have known his mistake the second before he did it, not able to let go just yet and sweeping back in to get another kiss. He tugs just a little bit more and Brock’s arms swing around his neck keeping each other close, he feels a thrill go all the way down to his toes when Brock parts his lips with a barely heard sigh and let’s him in to deepen it.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Jack finally mutters when they go searching for air again, forehead pressed against his and panting. “Too hard to resist.”

Brock looks at him in a daze, fingers brushing into his hair as dull nails dragged along his scalp, “I dunno what yer goin’ on about..” 

Jack doesn’t know either, he’s just smiling like an idiot until his phone chimes and he draws back to check it, “I should go get changed, Buck’s already wondering where I am.”

Then, because he can’t control himself, he plants one last kiss against Brock’s cheek definitely not missing the way the guy turns his head to try to hide his blush.

“Quit it, you won’t make it to the damn party kissin’ me all damn night.”

Letting him go, Jack typed a text to Bucky about the change in venues, looking up from his phone in amusement, “But I want to..if you got time later on, after the party..”

Breaking out in his trademark smirk, Brock gazed at him, “Darlin’ for you, I got all the damn time in the world.”


End file.
